


The Bodyguard

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyguard, Bucky Barnes has murder eyes, Bucky takes charge, Clint thinks it's all hysterical, Fan Characters, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is freaked out by his fans, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me get this straight.”  Steve demanded pacing the gym as Natasha and Clint watched him.  “Fury wants The freaking Winter Soldier to accompany me to PR events?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start this one, it's going to need a little back story.
> 
> Steve and Bucky have never met, despite being roughly the same age and both growing up in Brooklyn. Bucky was a member of the 107th that Steve went to rescue, simply because it was the right thing to do, but because he didn't know about Bucky, he didn't save him from Zola.
> 
> Eight years before Steve came out of the ice, Bucky was found and like Natasha before him was brought in by a certain Hawkeye and turned into a SHIELD agent.

Steve was staring to panic. He was backed against a locked door and a hoard of screaming fans were boxing him in. How did this always seem to happen he wondered. These events were supposed to have security. The fans were supposed to be kept at a safe distance. How the hell did Stark cope with this stuff he wondered.

Just then, the door behind him popped open and he fell through it. It was slammed shut and when he looked up from where he had landed on the floor, Natasha was looking down at him.

“Thank-you.” He gasped, hauling himself to his feet.

“We need to do something about this.” Natasha huffed. “It's getting worse.”

“He needs a bodyguard.” Clint added and Steve turned to find him perched on a table behind him holding out a bottle of water which Steve accepted gratefully.

“I'll talk to Fury.” Natasha nodded before they set about sneaking Steve out of the building.

\--- 

“No!” Bucky growled staring at Director Fury.

“I didn't say it was a choice, Barnes.” Fury growled right back.

“You want, ME, to babysit Captain 'fucking' America.” Bucky snapped. “The man everyone everywhere takes great delight in calling me a cheap imitation of.” He curled his lip in disgust.

“You're not baby sitting him Barnes. He's more than capable of looking after himself. What we need is someone to scare off the fangirls and quite frankly, that scowl you've got going on right now will scare off pretty much anyone.” Fury replied.

Bucky couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain Fury was trying not to smirk at him. “You want me to terrorise young girls so that your golden boy can keep his perfect gentleman reputation?” Bucky huffed.

“Not terrorise, no.” Fury frowned. “That would be bad press. Just get between him and them and look...” He paused. “Menacing.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Look, Barnes. Rogers can't handle the PR stuff. He's not like Stark. He's not a natural showman, he's, like a bunny with a paper cut in a piranha tank.”

Bucky snorted. He had to give Fury props for imagery but he wasn't ready to give in yet. Bucky knew he had been given a Hydra knock-off, inferior version of Steve's serum. He'd been compared to Steve ever since Hydra had first shot him up with the stuff. He knew, in great detail each and every way in which Steve was supposed to be better than him and now he was being asked to go and chaperone him to public events so that he didn't snap and do something less than perfect, like refuse to give an autograph.

It was a waste of time and a waste of the skills of a level six agent like himself. “Shouldn't I be doing more important things?” He asked.

“You won't be doing this forever.” Fury replied before adding. “Think about it this way. You'll be like an unofficial Avenger.”

“Oh goody.” Bucky sighed. “All of the danger, stress and hassle, with none of the kudos and acclaim of being an actual Avenger.”

Fury glared at him. “Like I said Barnes. Not an option.”

“Fine.” Bucky glared back at him then stood from his chair on the other side of Fury's desk. “Where is he anyway?”

“Level four gym with Romanov.” Fury nodded and Bucky left his office.

\--- 

“Let me get this straight.” Steve demanded pacing the gym as Natasha and Clint watched him. “Fury wants The freaking Winter Soldier to accompany me to PR events?”

“Yes.” Natasha replied for the fourth time. Exasperated.

“Because, I can't handle myself?” Steve huffed.

“Because you can't punch your way out of a photo-shoot.” Clint snickered.

“And what, the Winter Soldier can? Isn't that like over-kill?” Steve asked.

“Fury is hoping that Barnes will exude enough hostility to keep people away from you.” Natasha shrugged.

Clint laughed. “Yeah, he's a natural at resting bitch face.” Just then the gym door banged open and Bucky stormed in, glowering for all he was worth. “See.” Clint laughed.

Bucky marched up to the three of them and stopped, glaring at Clint who was rolling around on the mat, laughing his ass off. “What's his problem?” He asked Natasha who just shrugged.

“Agent Barnes.” Steve smiled and held out his hand towards Bucky. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Bucky huffed ignoring Steve's hand. “I take it Nat told you I'm being sent to run interference when your face gets you into trouble?”

Clint was howling with laugher now and Natasha who had edged around towards him, gave him a kick.

Steve was looking perplexed. “I wouldn't say my face gets me into trouble.”

“Fine, your perfect abs, your charming personality, your stupid tiny ass. Whatever the hell it is that sends people into a frenzy every time you go out in public. Apparently, I have to scare them off now.” Bucky grumped.

Natasha had hauled Clint to his feet and was pushing him towards the door. “Perfect abs.” Clint whispered.

“I know.” Natasha hissed dragging him into the corridor where she broke into a grin. “Me thinks he doth protest too much.”

\--- 

Steve left the dressing room after giving his interview for the morning TV show and headed for the exit. Bucky was waiting by the door. Dressed in his usual black combat gear, his metal arm glinting in the light. His dark hair hung forward over his face and he was scowling for all he was worth, arms folded across his chest.

Steve stopped when he got level with him. This was their first outing. Now was the time they would find out if Bucky was going to be any help to him. On the other side of this exit, between Steve and the limo Tony insisted he took to the interview, there was somewhere in the region of one hundred fans.

Steve felt his heart rate pick up. He could hear them already. Chanting his name. He took a deep breath and met Bucky's steely blue eyes.

“Okay, listen up. The fans.” Bucky practically spat the word. “Have been divided into two groups. One either side of the door. The limo is directly in front of you and they are behind barriers. You've got approximately five minutes to get from here to the limo. That is the estimated time limit for how long it will take for them to work themselves into enough of a state to breach the barriers. Talk to as many of them as you can. Keep evenly to both sides. We can't risk one side getting jealous of the other. Do not stop. Do not let them touch you.”

Steve frowned at Bucky. “They're going to try to touch me.”

“That's their problem.” Bucky growled. “Let's go.” He threw open the door and Steve stepped outside. A roar went up from the crowd.

Steve stepped to his left and accepted a pen from the first person he came to. He signed his name in the book he was given and thanked the girl for coming. He then backed up and repeated the process on the other side. A fan reached over and attempted to grab Steve's arm but before she succeeded, Bucky pulled Steve sharply out of range. Surprised, Steve glanced at him but Bucky was scanning the crowd. Not looking at Steve, he nudged him to move on.

Steve made it into the limo five minutes later. Mainly because Bucky opened the door and then grabbed his arm and pushed him into it. Taking the pen and notebook out of his hands and handing it back to the fan it belonged too. He climbed into the limo behind Steve and slammed the door. “Drive.” He growled and the limo pulled away.

“Okay.” Steve began. “That went well.”

Bucky glared at him. “That was easy.” He huffed. “They were contained. It'll be a lot harder when they are free-range.”

“You're right.” Steve sighed, then looked up at Bucky and smiled. “Good job today Agent Barnes.”

Bucky snorted. “Thank-you, sir.” He said with mock sincerity.

Steve continued to smile at him. “You can call me Steve you know. You don't work for me.”

Bucky snorted. “Okay, Steve.”

“What's your name?” Steve asked. “I've only ever heard you called Barnes or the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky thought for a moment. “Barnes is fine.” He replied at last.

“Oh come on.” Steve grinned. “You can tell me.”

“Fine.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“James.” Steve smiled.

Bucky frowned. “No-one has ever called me James. Except my Da when I was getting shit for something.”

“So what did they call you then?” Steve asked. “Back in the good old days.”

Bucky muttered something Steve didn't catch. “What was that?” He asked.

“They used to call me Bucky.” Bucky informed him.

“Bucky, really?” Steve asked. The scowling man in front of him didn't look like someone who should be called Bucky.

Bucky nodded. “It was my sister's idea. She couldn't pronounce Buchanan and she said I didn't suit Jimmy.” He almost smiled thinking about her.

Steve nodded. “She was right. Jimmy suits you worse than Bucky.”

Bucky cracked a tiny smile and Steve cheered on the inside when he saw it. Maybe the Winter Soldier wasn't as fearsome as he was made out to be. Sure Natasha said he was bad tempered, but Clint seemed to like him and Clint was a very good judge of character. Maybe all he needed was someone to break through that tough exterior.

\--- 

Bucky exited the restroom and headed back towards Steve, scowling when he saw some woman with her hand on his arm, standing way too close. He cursed himself for leaving Steve. He knew he shouldn't have drunk all that vodka before he came to this stupid charity event, but crowds made him twitchy and besides, he had thought Steve would be okay with Clint and Natasha.

One look at Steve's red face and Bucky knew that wasn't the case. He stepped up beside them. “Ma'am. I gonna have to ask you to take a step or two back there.” He stated, levelling his meanest glare at her.

She turned a pretty impressive glare of her own back at him. “Oh really.” She snapped. “Why exactly should I do that?”

“Captain Rogers has other people he needs to talk to this evening ma'am.” Bucky replied calmly. “He can't spend too much time with any one guest.”

“Well.” The woman huffed. “My husband is one of the biggest donors here tonight so I'm sure Captain Rogers can spare me a few moments more.” She looked pointedly at Bucky. “Alone.”

“Your husband, you say.” Bucky nodded. “In that case. Captain.” He looked at Steve. “I think we'd better get you over to talk to this nice lady's husband.”

Steve nodded and attempted to extract his arm from the woman's grip. She scowled at him. “I pay taxes you know.”

“And?” Bucky asked confused.

“Tax dollars fund SHIELD. I pay your wages.” She snapped.

“Oh.” Bucky nodded. “That's true. You do contribute to my wages, but Captain Rogers here is an Avenger and Tony Stark pays their wages and lady you ain't Tony Stark.” Bucky almost smirked. “I'm pretty sure if he was gonna have a sex change he'd be more porn star style busty brunette.” 

“Well.” The woman gasped letting go of Steve's arm at last. “My husband shall hear of this.” She turned around to storm off and almost walked right into Tony who had arrived just in time to hear Bucky's last comment.

“I'm so sorry.” Bucky apologised to Steve. “I should never have left you with these two.” He gestured to Natasha and Clint with a glare.

“It's fine, Bucky.” Steve replied, glancing at his shoes.

“Not it's not Stevie.” Bucky insisted. “You only ever turn that colour when you're uncomfortable.”

“Stevie? Bucky?” Tony whispered to Clint. “What the hell?”

Clint snorted. “Welcome to the Stevie and Bucky show.”

“You've got to be kidding me. That possessive boyfriend routine isn't part of the bodyguard act?” Tony exclaimed.

“I don't think so.” Natasha muttered from beside them. “Its been getting steadily worse the more time they spend together.”

“Did you see the look on Steve's face when Bucky stepped out of the elevator tonight?” Clint asked. “Thought he was gonna jump him right there when he saw him in that suit.”

“That your doing Stark?” Natasha enquired.

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “Figured he needed to look less like an assassin for a charity fund raiser. Can't do much for the murder eye though.”

Natasha nodded towards where Steve and Bucky were standing close together talking. Bucky had his back to the room, effectively shielding Steve from the other guests. His eyes were sparkling as he looked at Steve and he was again, almost smiling.

In his black suit with matching shirt and tie, his hair slicked back, he looked less murderous psychopath and more slightly uptight boyfriend. Steve leaned over to whisper something in his ear and for the first time any of them had ever seen... Bucky smiled.

“Holy hell!” Tony exclaimed.

“Wow!” Clint added. “Satan will be lacing up his skates tonight. The Winter Soldier just cracked a smile rather than someone's skull.” Even Natasha looked surprised.

\--- 

Bucky was waiting for Steve to get changed for the photo-shoot. When he finally emerged from the dressing room Bucky choked on the mouthful of coffee he had sipped.

“Oh god.” Steve squeaked coming over to him. “Do I really look that bad?”

“Bad?” Bucky coughed. “No, you look... Um... you look, fine. Better than fine. Um... you look great.” He stammered.

Steve was wearing skin tight blue leather jeans and a white t-shirt with a print of his shield on the front. His blonde hair had been artfully mussed and he was wearing unlaced combat boots. He blushed at Bucky's almost compliment.

 

Steve felt ridiculous. The photographer had got him posing in a bathtub. Why a bathtub, he had no idea. He felt incredibly uncomfortable. The jeans were far too tight and he was twisted up at one end, a leg thrown out over the side. Still, he smiled and hoped it looked less awkward than he felt.

“Okay, that'll do.” The photographer announced right about the time Steve's ass went to sleep. He attempted to get up, but was wedged in place.

Bucky came over as he was scrambling about. “Problem?” He asked.

Steve sighed. “These jeans are too tight and my ass is asleep. Can you give me a hand?”

Bucky stifled a laugh and reached out a hand to grab Steve's. He pulled, but Steve didn't budge. He tried again but as he yanked, he slipped and toppled forwards, falling into the tub on top of Steve. They looked at each other shocked and then Steve started to laugh.

Bucky twisted to glare at him then realised he was now in Steve's lap and Steve while laughing hysterically was also starting to blush. Bucky started to laugh then too.

After a few moments, they managed to calm themselves and with the help of Steve pushing him. Bucky got out of the tub. He then braced one foot against the side of the tub and hauled Steve out too.

\--- 

Steve glanced around the auditorium from up on the stage looking for Bucky. He was somewhere out in the crowd. Assessing the threat level or something. Steve wasn't sure, but it kept Bucky happy, so he let him get on with it.

Eventually he spotted him. He was walking down from the back of the room and as if sensing Steve's eyes on him, he looked up and smiled when he saw Steve watching him. Steve smiled back. Bucky was wearing his black suit again and these days he looked a lot less intimidating.

That wasn't to say he still couldn't give someone the murder eye if they got too close to Steve. It just meant that Steve wasn't getting murder eye as well these days.

The Avengers left the stage together and Bucky was there, waiting in the wings. He directed them to a side door and out into an unused hallway before leading them into a private room. They would have to go out soon and meet their fans, sign some autographs, take pictures but they were going together so now was their chance for a break and something to eat before the madness started.

Despite what people might think. Steve did enjoy meeting his fans, in small groups that is. So Bucky was very careful to keep the fans organised and made sure they all got equal time with Steve. This meant that no-one could feel like someone else was getting a better deal. He was also sure to keep them moving and make sure none of them got too handsy.

Steve was happy. Bucky was very good at organising people and keeping the peace. He was charming, despite the fact that he was usually scowling although when a little girl arrived in front of him in the line with a Captain America bear that she insisted Bucky say hello to, Steve was amused to see the scowl crack.

Bucky took the bear from the little girl and introduced himself to the bear. “Good afternoon, Mr Bear. My name is Agent Barnes. How are you today?”

He then did an impersonation of Steve when he replied as the bear. “I'm very well Agent Barnes. Have you been here long?”

“Oh yes.” Bucky said as himself again. “There are a lot of people here to see Captain America.” He paused and looked at the bear. “Of course, you'd know all about that wouldn't you.”

He made the bear nod before replying in the Steve voice again. “Oh yes. Always having to greet the fans.”

He looked down at the little girl who was giggling. It was her turn to go meet Steve now so Bucky handed her back the bear and went to usher her forward. Instead of passing him though, she wrapped her arms around his knee and hugged him first before skipping over to Steve. Steve glanced at Bucky and saw him trying to hide a smile.

\--- 

The crowd was getting closer, Steve was backing up but he was running out of space. Bucky was in front of him, trying to hold them back but even his best murder eye wasn't working this time. He reached behind himself and grabbed the front of Steve's shirt, pulling him close to his back. “We're gonna have to make a break for it.” He yelled in Steve's ear.

“Yeah, okay.” Steve sighed.

Quickly Bucky cast about for the best way out. He spotted a low wall over to their left. “When I give the word. Break left, over the wall, I'll be right behind you.”

“Okay.” Steve agreed as Bucky edged them backwards a few more steps. Suddenly, he twisted to face Steve. “Go.” He yelled and Steve made a run for it. Bucky waited, holding back the first few to notice Steve's change of direction but as soon as Steve was over the wall, Bucky launched himself after him.

He cleared the wall and immediately saw Steve a few yards in front of him, running backwards to watch for Bucky. Bucky wasted no time catching up with him and pulling him across into an alleyway. Luckily he had scouted out the whole area ahead of time and knew the best escape route from where they were. A few more twists and turns and they emerged in a small seemingly deserted park. Bucky immediately called for the limo to come pick them up.

Steve flopped onto a bench to wait. Bucky sat down beside him. “Sorry about that.” He huffed. “The venue was supposed to have better security.”

“It's fine.” Steve smiled. “You got me out of there. That's what's important.”

“Yeah, but how's it going to look, huh?” Bucky replied. “Captain America running away from his fans.”

Steve laughed. “Better that than Captain America gets cornered and punches his way out.” He nudged Bucky's arm. “There's a reason you were made to be my bodyguard remember.”

Bucky chuckled and looked across at him. “You still want me as your bodyguard after that mess.”

Steve laughed again. “Well now.” He tilted his head. “If you don't think you're up to the job. You could always apply for the other position I have going.”

“Oh yeah, what position is that?” Bucky smirked.

“Well, I just happen to have an opening for the role of Steve Roger's boyfriend.” He winked at Bucky. “There's no pay, but the benefits are impressive if I do say so myself.”

“Oh yeah.” Bucky grinned. “How do I audition for that role?”

Steve leaned towards him. “Well, now.” He brought his mouth towards Bucky's. “We can start with a practical test if you like?”

Bucky closed the distance between them until their lips were almost touching. “Works for me.” He breathed and kissed Steve.


End file.
